


No Way

by J_Flattermann



Series: 2 Vampires [12]
Category: Priest (2011), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Vampires - No Way!<br/>Crossover Fandoms: Twilight/Priest/ to be revealed<br/>Characters: Garrett and Black Hat, the wizard (identity to be revealed)<br/>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction! None of these characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way

The first public appearance of the wizard deprived the two vampires from even getting close as the mortal followers of their foe were crowding around him.

With a mixture of curiosity and amusement Black Hat watched the anger building in Garrett, making his red eyes sparkle with hatred.  
At the other end of the room, on the stage a smiling wizard inwardly calculated how many of his followers would fall victim to his trickery. Many - more than he initially had thought.

Thusly distracted he failed to notice the presence of the two vampires in the audience watching him very closely.


End file.
